Dirt Eater
by KaminoShimobe
Summary: Oh no! Maka and her team including Chrona  have been sent to another world... of cleaning untensils! Now they must collect 99 dust balls and 1 dust ball of a broom when they are only about 5 inches tall! Can they handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Dirt Eater

A: This is my 4th story! I use *'s to substitute cursing. So here we go!

Chapter 1: The trap

It was like any other day, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz and Patti were on a mission with Chrona tagging along.

"Screech Alpha!" Chrona shouted swinging Ragnorok.

"Death Cannon!" Kidd shouted as he shot the enemy.

"Shadow Star!" Black*Star shouted as he slashed the enemy.

"Witch Hunter!"'Maka screamed as she finished off the enemy. The enemy spread apart and 4 Kishin eggs floated in the air. Kidd didn't like the fact it wasn't going to be split symmetrical, but Liz and Patti split one of them for each other to make Kidd happy.

"Heh, thanks for the meal guys." Soul said bowwing. Soul gulped down the evil soul and burped.

Medusa who saw the whole thing chuckled. She immeadiately flew down there on her witch broom. She then chanted to the group,

"Make, Snake, Cobra, Cobra." Maka and the other gasped.

"Hahahaha. Soon you guys will go to a world of destruction!" Medusa hissed. She was going to send them to a world of war, but sent them to a world of... Cleaning. Medusa immeadiately frowned when she found out Eruka gave her the wrong potion. Medusa then flew off to scold the poor frog-witch.

Meanwhile our famous group were in a different world. Feet turned into inches. So basically everyone was 5 inches tall except for Tsubaki and Liz. The students were right in front of a school that looked like the DWMA. The only thing was the school was a bunk bed with holes that looked like doors.

"Wait a second... If that's a bed... Then we are... Small!" Soul said freaking out. They walked in The door and saw Lord Death... Small size...

"Hey hey! What's up?" Lord Death greeted.

"Where are we?" Tsubaki asked looking around.

"You are at the CWMA! Or Cleaning Weapon Miester Acadamy! Your job is to collect 99 dust balls of evil and the dust ball of 1 broom to become a Death Utensil! We dont want a Kishin utensil to awaken, so get ready!" The Smaller Lord Death said.

"HAHA! This school is not big enough for me!" Black*Star shouted.

"SWEEPER CHOP!" Lord Death said smashing Black*Star in his head with hand. Kidd was in heaven. The whole place was symmetrical. Liz and Patti just looked around. Maka was speechless and Soul was mumbling how this was uncool. Tsubaki just cried. Oh and Chrona... He creeped around.

"So, go to your first class!" Lord Death said. Maka nodded and took everyone there. On the way Maka had a discussion .

"Okay guys this isn't where we are supposed to be! We need to find away to get home!" Maka stated.

"True, but we need to get some information from here. Who knows, maybe somebody can get us back home." Kidd replied.

"Let's go this class first though. We may learn something cool to get us back home." Soul said. The group walked in the room. They saw Stein with a real life small screw in his head.

"Oh so your the new students. Please take a seat." Maka sat down at an empty desk. Kidd tightened up his. Patti started to make a giraffe and Liz polished her nails."I hope you weapons are ready to show your weapon forms..." Stein said turning his screw. "But before that let the new students introduce themselves."

"I'm meister Maka! And her is my partner Soul!" Maka shouted in a cheery voice. Some of the girls mumbled because they wanted to be Soul's partner.

"I'm Death the Kid and these are my partners Liz and Patti." Kidd said.

"I'M THE BIG STAR BLACK*STAR! YAHOO!" Black*Star shouted, standing on his desk.

"And I'm... I'm... C-c-ch-ch-" Chrona stuttered.

"He's Chrona. And his partner is Ragnorok. Ragnorok is asleep." Maka finished for him.

"Alright then. Let's begin!" Stein said clicking his screw. Ox walked down there. Harvard turned into a toothpick instead of a staff. Maka looked dumfounded.

"So your a Toothpick Miester." Stein said. Kim and Jackie went next. Jackie turned into a match and lit on fire. Maka and her group looked lost. Kirikou walked down with fire and thunder and they turned in dish washing gloves.

"Are you new students ready?" Stein asked.

A: Yay! Please rate and review! No flames please! My beginnings are always short... Oh please tell me what weapon forms should they have!


	2. Chapter 2

Dirt Eater

A: Wow... So many people added me to the favorites... I got 3 reviews... Whoa... Well I only got 2 ideas from the same person. Thank you Donpantiger97 for reviewing and sending an idea! She thought Soul should be a spatula and Tsubaki should be spoons... Sorry Donpantiger97 but those are COOKING utensils, not CLEANING utensils. I see you guys would think that a toothpick or a match can't clean. But, toothpicks clean teeth and matches kill germs by heat! So technically they count XP! Also I thank Magic Jac! Thanks for the funny comment on Harvard! Oh NerdPrincess101 thanks for the comment! Oh! I came up with this while I was washing dishes and listening to Soul Eater music! I bet more people will read this! I really feel like writing when I hear that! So let us begin!

Chapter 2: The first missions!

Maka was feeling a little off. She walked down with Soul who was waiting to show off his weapon form. When she got down there she said,

"Soul transform!" Soul jumped in the air, but when he came back down... He was a...

"WHY AM I A FREAKING TOOTHBRUSH!" WHAT HAPPENED TO MY COOL SCYTHE FORM!" Soul shouted angrily. Maka walked over to the depression corner. Black*Star just laughed hysterically and said,

"C'mon Tsubaki let's show 'em!" Black*Star shouted. Tsubaki turned into floss... Soul,Black*Star and Patti laughed. And as for her other forms: shurikens = breath mints, kunai = 1/4 of a toothpick, uncanny sword = 1/2 of a black toothpick. Tsubaki went to the depression corner.

"Liz, Patti, transform." Kidd said contently. Liz and Patti turned into symmetrical, twin, small... Perfume bottles.

"I'm a perfume bottle!" Liz shrieked. Immediately she transformed back and sprayed herself with patti. Kidd loved the symmetry. He went crazy and spazzed out. Chrona who was last told Ragnorok to transform. Ragnorok turned into a sword made out of... toothpaste...

"You have toothpaste blood. Very intriguing..." Stein said. Ragnorok came out the wimpy meister's back and shouted,

"Goopi! Why the f*** am I toothpaste! Hey cow! I bet you know bookworm! But you don't know s*** probably! The next thing you know, cow you'll use that toothbrush boy and me to brush your teeth! Not to mention that flossing cow over there!" Ragnorok kept ranting until Maka "Maka chopped" him. Ragnorok forced Crona to go to the depression corner.

"Now that you guys are done, you can go to Lord Death's office to get ready for your mission." Stein said. The group went to the Clean room.

"Hey, hey! Well Meister Maka, you and Soul will go get the dust ball of Jack the slipper, Black*Star and Tsubaki will get the Witch named Angel (A: this is not angel as in heaven! Pronounce gel like jelly!) and Death the Kid will go the pyramid of Anulis with Liz and Patti." Lord Death said.

"Hey skull man! Just because I'm made of toothpaste doesn't mean I can't knock your lights out! We go on missions to!"" Ragnorok shouted.

"Oh you two will clean the bathroom." Lord Death said. Ragnorok got mad and Crona just nodded.

"Um... Why is the pyramid called Anulis?" Kidd asked.

"... Because is smells like crap" Lord Death said quietly. Everyone immediately barfed.

"Good thing we are perfume bottles... right Patti?" Liz asked.

"Yup!" Patti shouted.

"Maka went to find Jack the slipper making people slip on stinky banana peels and breaking bones. Maka immediately brushed Soul against him and killed him making him turn into a dust ball.

"There is NO F***ING WAY I will eat THAT!" Soul said wincing. Maka got tired of arguing and stuffed it in his mouth and Soul swallowed it and puked.

Black*Star and Tsubaki found out that Angel was a witch with a broom that threw jelly blobs at you. Mifune got jacked a little as the usual. Though Angel was too small to kill so they returned.

Kidd was doomed. The whole place stinker and it was so not symmetrical. So Kidd did a perfume cannon(death cannon) and made the whole place smell nice, but destroyed the pyramid.

And for Chrona... Since he was only 5 inches tall... He had to clean a real-sized bathroom. They came back home all pooped... Not ready for the next thing.

A: Hahahaha! Cliffhanger! I'm still accepting weapon forms for Spirit, Azuza, Marie, Girikou, Justin Law, Asura's weapon, the little ogre, Excalibur and anything else you can think of! Please review! XO


	3. Chapter 3

Dirt Eater

A: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry! I have been super duper busy... Wow... I got ideas... I never expected this... Ok ok... Thank you Magic Jac and NerdPrincess101 for reviewing and saying ideas. Thankyou Donpantiger97 for reviewing... LET US BEGIN! Oh If you people watch Naruto, Soul Eater, and FullMetalAlchemist... Visit my other story "Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA" It is not in the crossover section it is just and epic crossover in the regular section because they didn't let me do it in crossover. The first like chapter or 2 is ok but keep reading and you'll love it! Pairings are NaruSaku, and that's it because nobody else is really together yet... Well... Except Orochimaru and Medusa... (ex-Excalibur face) So here we go!

I know, I forgot the disclaimer... I'm going to be going to jail if if I don't say disclaimers... Well I don't own Soul Eater...

Chapter 3: ... Excalibur

Everybody slept well that night, even though Ragnorok bugged everyone until Maka threatened to brush her teeth with his body. Everyone woke up looking for Kidd and Black*Star.

"Can you two deliver this to Excalibur for me? Whatever you do... DONT BREAK IT!"" Lord Death asked a creeping Black*Star and Kidd. Kidd and Black*Star did the Ex-Excalibur face and shuddered.

Since Kidd and Black*Star didn't want any "sweeper chops" they went to deliver the package.

Kidd rode up the mountain with Beelzebub while the scythe chain meister climbed up it.

"Here we are..." Kidd said depressingly.

"I am the holy Excalibur! Would you like to hear about my times back in the day?"

"Uh, n" Black*Star said getting interrupted.

"FOOL!" Excalibur said. Pointing his leaf blower arm at Black*Star blowing him away. Excalibur's weapon form was a leaf blower, and every time he said "fool" He would blow that person away.

While Black*Star was flying towards the wall Kidd tried to give the bag to Excalibur, but the bag was blown away towards the wall. Kidd did his best to catch it even though he fell into the water. The bag flew though the air when Black*Star jumped up to catch it.

Meanwhile Tsubaki was going crazy over finding Black*Star.

"BUT, BLACK*STAR... (sob) YOU CAN'T BE (sob) KID'S WEAPON! WAAAAHHHHHH!" Tsubaki wailed, pacing furiously.

"Um... Tsubaki... Kidd can't transform..." Maka stated.

Back at the "Excalibur cave" (A: Yeah I gave it a name...) Black*Star was crashed against the wall holding the package. Kidd snatched it and gave it to Excalibur. Excalibur ripped the bag to find a... rubber ducky... Excalibur immediately played with it in the water. Black*Star and Kidd ran out the cave as fast as they could.

A: So sorry I'm late! Please read my other stories!Dirt Eater


	4. Chapter 4

Dirt Eater

A: Thanks for the reviews! I know my stories are short but thats how I write! So... Please read my other stories newcomers! Please do I get bored with a few reviewers... Sorry I'm late...

Chapter 4: Arachne!

Maka woke up to the sound of Soul brushing his teeth with... His own arm. Maka ignored that and got ready. The two partners walked out the door to see Justin Law arriving. Justin walked up to them and said,

" The honorable Lord Death wants us to seek out Arachne. On the way you can collect more dust balls." Soul turned green for not wanting to eat any dust balls.

"Ok. When do we go?" Maka asked.

"Let's say about now. You two get in the waste basket." Justin replied. Maka and Soul walked over to the waste basket.

"I liked it better when Justin had a coffin..." Soul muttered.

Maka sighed and got in slowly and Soul got in after.

They appeared driving into the town when a young man greeted them warmly.

"Hello, my name is-" The man said.

"Girikou. We know you chainsaw man." Soul said yawning.

"Grrrrr... I should tell you little boy... I am a electrical toothbrush! I'll smash you!" Girikou shouted. Justin, Maka, and Soul got into fighting stance as Girikou's rusty, chains appeared on his body. His toothbrush bristles appeared on his feet as he zoomed over to Maka. He clashed with Soul and got him all dirty because Girikou didn't wash his bristles. All of a sudden KABOOM!

A: ! Cliffhanger! So people please read my other stories. Here is the first chapter of "Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA"! Oh and just so you know the story is completed, but! I'm making a sequel! Heehehehhehehehehehheh. So read this story! Note: this is the first chapter...

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA

A:Hello this is my first story it came in a dream so it may be weird. Plus The Naruto characters are from part 1 not part 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater,Naruto,or FMA if I did Soul would be a death scythe, Naruto would have ended and FMA would be just FMA.

Chapter 1:The gathering of students

It was a beautiful day in Death city when all of a sudden a shout was heard,"Yahoo! Let's go to that new school or whatever!",Black*Star the assassin shouted.

"Wait Black*Star!",his shy partner Tsubaki called out,

"Black*Star we have to wait on the others." Tsubaki shouted,

"Aaaargh I don't wanna wait a big star like me shouldn't have to wait!",He mumble,

"Look there they are", Tsubaki said.

Soul and Maka were all ready to go while Kid was checking if he was symmetrical. Patti and Liz were on the ground pooped out.

"Are we ready to go?",Maka asked everybody," Yes," everybody sighed,

"Let's just hope the people we meet are cool."Soul said

In the Leaf village it was at first pretty quiet until one knuckle-headed ninja started to run like crazy around the village until his friend Sakura smashed him into a wall ,but that idiot was still energetic,

so she pulled him into and alleyway end of discussion when he came out he looking like what happens when you have a bad hair day, get ran over, and take a trip to the bullies this guy was obviously Naruto . Next thing you know Sasuke(who was saved from Orochimaru ) appeared. Looking at Naruto an rolling his eyes.

"Come on you two we have to go,"Sasuke exclaimed,

"Fine with me,"Sakura

said. The other teams could not come for they were needed by Lady Tsunade.

"Let's go!"Naruto shouted as they walked out of village.

Somewhere in Edward Elric's hometown Edward was getting packed while was Alphonse sitting down.

" Let's go Al," Edward said as they were on their way out of the door,

"Wait for me!"Winry screamed. Edward did a sigh and rolled his eyes,

"Winry all your gonna do is bug me about my automail,"Ed sighed,

"BANG!"Winry pulled out her huge wrench and smashed Ed into the ground,

"What the h*** was that for you dumb***!"He shouted but before he could swear any more she hit him again, Al just sighed.

Over at the school of A.S.U(Awesome,Supernatural,United)There was a boy with a blue jacket with a hood covering his face. He was checking his watch while he said in an emo-like voice,

"When will they arrive?"

A:How was that I hope you guys like it review please! I know it may be short but it is the first chapter. I do not put profanity I substitute it with *'s. I do this only because I hate reading curse words that is just me. This is typed on an ipod. Tell what I need to improve in. Bye!


End file.
